The primary objective of the Shared Instrumentation core is to provide program project staff with convenient, coordinated access to several technologies that are essential to the proposed programs of research. This core has been designed to assist investigators in the application of these technologies to their projects, both in the construction and analysis of their computerized behavioral testing protocols. The Image Scanning and Digital Photography Facility figures heavily in this core, permitting investigators to prepare digitized two- and three- dimensional stimuli for behavioral testing. Additionally, the core's Eyetracking Laboratory allows on-line measurement of participants' point of gaze, affording direct visualization in real time. The Observational Coding facility provides tools for PO1 investigators to efficiently and flexibly analyze videotaped data, including eye movement records. Further, the core will assist investigators in the assessment of functional correlates of the behavioral research paradigms. Finally, the core will support the extensive computerized behavioral testing apparatus that drives apparatus that drives virtually all behavioral data collection in the program project. It will be responsible for managing the computer inventory, buying computer supplies, and making necessary equipment upgrades throughout the project.